Percy Jackson crossover FNAF: Betrayed
by ZofieTheIntrovert
Summary: Percy Jackson was betrayed by everyone. Stuck with grief, he commits suicide in a restaurant called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'. But when his spirit possesses the suit, things become much more interesting. Now, there is going to be a new war. Will Percy help them? Will he bring his new friends along? Read to find out. Human!FNAF pole-bear design T for suicide and blood
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story, so please don't judge too hard. Also, English isn't my first langague, so sorry if i spell some things wrong**. **Not sure when i'm gonna update, but i'll try.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (except my OC)**

Chapter 1:

Percy's POV:

I couldn't believe it.

After all I've done for them, after all those years of sticking up with them, _this_ is what i get?!

 _Flashback:_

 _I was returning from a three month long quest from Athena so that i could marry the love of my life, her daughter, Annabeth Chase._

 _I ran down the Half-Blood hill, full of excitement and hope that she will say that one word that would seal our fates together._

 _The ring that i made her with the help of Hephaustus (which cost a month long quest) was silver at the base, with a sea green stone in the middle._

 _As I was walking to the Athena cabin, I noticed that other campers kept giving me glares. Confused, I just shrugged it off and continued walking to Annie's cabin._

 _I knocked on the door of cabin six and waited. Soon enough, Annabeth's half-brother Daniel opened the door. As soon as he saw me, he began to glare. "What do you want Jackson?!" He asked harshly, suprising me. Now, he and I weren't BFFs or whatever, but he never seemed to hate me._

 _"Um, I just wanted to ask if you've seen Annabeth anywhere?"_ _I asked, trying not to anger him more than he already was._

 _"She's at the arena." he said and slammed the door in my face. I decided that i should probably just go and see Annabeth._

 _As I neared the arena, I began to feel nervousness taking over my excitement._

 _'What if she says no? What if I can't do it? What if-'_

 _Annabeth's voice cut off my thougts. "I know, I know. Don't worry, I'll break up with him as soon as he comes back." Break up? what did she mean by that? "Allright Annie, but this is your last chance." Said Jacob, my half-brother._

 _When he showed up at the camp border, he was being attacked by three empousai_ **(A/N: is that how it's spelled?)** _. I killed the monsters, and as i turned to him he grabbed Riptide and pushed me down. When Chiron arrived, Jacob said that he killed the empousai, and that i was scared! He was later claimed by Poseidon. Thankfully, i didn't have to be around him much, because i had to go on the quest from Athena._

 _'Wait, did he just call her Annie? Only I was ever allowed to call her that. That is, without having a broken nose afterwards.'_

 _I entered the arena and witnessed a sight that broke my heart. I saw Annabeth kissing Jacob._

 _My heart broke, and i gasped. Unfortunately for me, they heard. Annabeth turned to me with wide eyes. "P-Percy?! Is that you?"_ _she asked. "How?! How could you Annabeth! I thought you loved me!" I yelled. Her face turned angrier with each word. "How could i? How could you! You were gone for three months Percy! Three months! What if you were cheating on me?!" "Cheating on you?! My fatal flaw is Loyalty, Annabeth! L-O-Y-A-L-T-Y! Oh, and the reason i was gone for so long is this!" i yelled, as i threw the ring at her._

 _I ran to my cabin to pack._ _I was going to run away._

 _Suddenly i was flashed to Olympus. "PERSEUS JACKSON" Zeus thundered_ **(A/N:** **see what i did there?)** _, "There was found evidence that you were working with Gaea during the wars, and as such you are banished from camp half-blood and never return." Said Zeus._

 _"WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! I FIGHTED IN THOSE WARS AGAINST GAEA, NOT WI-" "SILENCE! Now, is there anyone who is against the banish?" Zeus asked. __Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, and surprisingly Hades and Artemis put their hands up. "Then it is decided. Poseidon, do it." Zeus said. "I, Poseidon god of seas, earthquakes_ _and horses, hereby disown Perseus Jackson!" Poseidon said, as i felt horrible pain through my body. I heard screaming, but then i realised it was me. I fell on my knees and took ragged breaths._

 _"Now let him be banished!" Zeus said as he chanted in ancient greek, but i didn't understand much, because i was in so much pain._

 _When he was done, i was flashed away._

 _End flashback:_

And that'd where i am now. I've been running for a few days. Killed some monsters too. I wanted to go live with my mom and Paul, but when i got to they're apartment, they were dead with a message from Tartarus. I could still remember the words. _'You killed my wife, so i killed your family. Until next time, hero.'_

Right now i was in some small city which i didn't remember the name of.

'I should propably get something to eat.' I thought as my stomach rumbled. I was about to ask someone where i could eat, when i saw a poster. 'Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, huh?' i thought as i began to walk in the direction the poster said.

\--Timeskip--

As i walked closer to the pizzeria i could hear kids laughing. 'A kids' restaurant then.'

I thought as i entered the building.

In the pizzeria i could see some tables with kids sitting and eating pizza. Then there was a stage with four animatronics. There was a yellow chicken, a purple bunny, a white **(A/N: duh)** snow leopard, and a brown bear.

I could also see some place with a sign that said 'sorry, out of order', with some curtains there.

Anyway, i ordered a pizza and waited. As i waited for the food, the animatronic's eyes seemed to _look_ at me. It was kinda creepy, but i just shrugged it off.

When i got my pizza, i prepared to leave but then i realized that i have nowhere to stay. I cursed quietly as i sat down and started to eat.

When i ate, my mind began to think. 'so what am i going to do now? I have nowhere to stay, everyone betrayed me, mom and Paul are dead...' i thought and wiped a few tears that escaped away. '...But what if i joined them? I would see them again, i.. i could be free...' i thought as i pushed myself away from the table.

'maybe i could find some way to... you know... somewhere here'. I started to look at some possible ways to go to elysium. My eyes landed on a door which said 'employees only'. 'Bingo' I thought as i began to walk towards it, thankfully unnoticed. Or so i thought.

I walked inside, and saw a new animatronic. It was a black and white dog. It looked similiar to a border collie.

I took a look inside the animatronic, and saw a whole lot of wires and springs. 'that would crush me for sure', i thought as i slipped inside of the suit. And let me tell ya something. It hurt .like .Hades. I whimpered at the pain but continued. Finally, i was inside the suit.

I painfully put the head on me and it closed. The springs snapped. It took everything in me to not scream, but it was beginning to get harder. I could feel the metallic taste of blood in my mouth

Then, darkness.

 **A/N: So what do you think? Was it good?** **Was the chapter too short? Like i said i'm new to this so if you could give me some advice, that would be helpful.**


	2. chapter 2

**A/N: hello! I'm not sure if you liked the last chapter because i'm writing this a while after the first chapter. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (except my OC)**

Chapter 2

Percy POV:

'Ugh...my head, what happend?' I thought as i woke up. Memories from the last night began to come back. 'W-what?! I-i should be dead! I should be in elysium with mom and Paul!' I thought. I stood up and looked at my surroundings.

I was pretty sure that i was still in the 'employees only' room, but i could be wrong. I noticed that there was a mirror. I looked into it, and gasped at what i saw.

It was the suit! The only diffrence was that it had my eye color now. I heard a crash from outside the door. Opening the door, i saw that it was the 'employees only' room that i was in.

I looked around me, and found out i saw perfectly even though it was night (i looked at the clock)!

What was even more suprising was the six figures that somewhat resembled the animatronics staring at me.

Chica POV: (Earlier)

It was a pretty normal day today. Me, Bonnie, Sofie and Freddy would perform while Foxy was in his cave and goldie backstage.

I looked around and saw a teenager that had black hair. He looked sad. I couldn't see his eye color because he was wearing a hoodie.

He ordered a pizza and waited at one of the tables. I noticed that Bonnie, Sofie, and Freddy were looking at him too.

When he got the food, he looked like he was going to leave. But then he mumbled something and started eating.

As he ate, he started to cry a little. He wiped the tears away quickly though. He then looked like he has an idea. He stood up and walked to the 'employees only' room, unnoticed by the customers and staff.

The staff recently told us that there was going to be a new animatronic. I was exited to meet him even though he's only a robot. Apparently he was in the room the guy went in.

\--Timeskip--

It was a while after midnight so we transformed into our human forms. Bonnie and Sofie were acting a little strange though. "Guys? Is something wrong?" I asked. "Well... me and Sofie heard someone scream from the 'employees only' room, and Sofie smelled some blood from there" Bonnie said. "Why didn't ya tell us sooner?" Foxy asked **(A/N: sorry but i can't do accents very well)**. "We thought it would be best to tell you when you asked" Sofie replied.

"We should propably check there then" Freddy said, and so we went. While we went there Goldie tripped which resulted in a crash.

A few moments later we saw the door to the 'employees only' room open. Out of the room stepped out a new animatronic which resembled some kind of dog. He (i thought it was a he) was black and white and had beautiful sea green eyes.

He looked around when his eyes landed on us.

"Uhhh...Hi?

Percy POV:

"Uhhh...Hi?" I said. I was pretty confused. 'What are they doing here? Why do they look like the animatronics? Are those animal body parts?' i thought

"Hello?" The one that resembled the brown bear asked. He was a little tan, had a couple of freckles, sky blue eyes, brown hair and a black top hat. He also had brown bear ears on his head. He wore a black and dark brown vest with a black bowtie over a light brown long sleeved shirt. On the vest he had a badge that looked like a brown bear. He also wore black dress pants and black shoes.

The one that resembled a purble bunny was a little tan too. He had red eyes and long purple hair that was tied in a ponytail, and he had purple bunny ears. He had on a open black and dark purple vest with a red bowtie over a light purple long sleeved shirt with folded sleeves. On the vest he had a badge that looked like a purple bunny. He, like the brown bear, had black dress pants and black shoes.

The little girl that looked like a yellow chicken had a little pale skin, violet eyes and blonde hair. Her hair was down, but she had a little ponytail at the back. In her hair she had a hair clip that looked like a pizza. She wore a white vest with little ruffles at the sleeves and a yellow bow where a bowtie would be over a light yellow short sleeved shirt. She had a yellow skirt with white ruffles at the bottom. She also had an apron with the words 'let's eat!' in yellow, and outlined with purple. And finally, a white bow at the back.

The guy that resembled a golden bear had tan skin, a couple of freckles, black eyes with a little white dot in them, golden hair and a dark blue top hat. On his head were golden bear ears. He wore a black and dark gold vest with a dark blue bowtie over a light golden long sleeved shirt. On the vest he had a badge that looked like a gold bear. He too wore black dress pants and black shoes. He and the brown bear were propably brothers.

Then there was a guy that resembled a red fox. Not only a fox, but a pirate fox. He had a little tan, gold eyes with an eye patch on his right eye, a little starting beard, and he had red fox ears on his head. He had a white... ruffle??? **(A/N: what the heck is that?)** a long black coat with red and gold aspects over a light red ripped shirt. On his right arm he had a hook, and on his left arm he had a metal arm. He had a red scarf as a belt over brown baggy pants. He also had a red bushy fox tail. And to top it off, he had high black boots.

And the last one was a girl that looked like a snow leopard. She had very pale skin with a ton of freckles, icy blue eyes and white hair in a braid. On her head were snow leopard ears. She wore a black and grey vest over a white long sleeved shirt with folded sleeves. On the vest she had a badge that looked like a snow leopard. She also had black dresspants and black shoes.

"What are you doing here?" i asked. "We live here. What are _you_ doing her?" the little girl replied. "How can you guys live here?" i asked confused. The white haired girl sighed, closed her eyes, and before i could say anything, there stood the snow leopard animatronic that was supposed to be on the stage. I gaped at her as she changed back. "You understand now?" she asked. I nodded so fast that i thought my head might fall off.

"So what are you doing here?" asked the purple bunny, and so i began to tell them everything. And by that, i meant _everything_.

When i finished, all of them were gaping at me. In return, they told me everything about themselves too. I was a bit uneasy when i found out they killed the night guards, but that quickly faded away. By the end of the night, we were pretty good friends. The day after was my first performance. By the end of the week, it felt like home. 'I finally have a true family' i thought as the six AM bell rang.

 _But things were about to change_

 **A/N: so? what do you think?** **sorry if it was short.**


	3. chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Percyofhellhounds** **for being the first to comment on this story, and for, well, bothering to read it. But anyway, enough with the talking, on with the** **story!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (except my OC)**

Chapter 3

\--15 years later--

Sofie POV:

 _Dream:_

 _I was in the pizzeria, but i looked like my old self. I looked around me, and saw Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy with me but looking like their old selves too._

 _I somewhere knew this was a dream. But i wanted to believe this was real, and so i did. I ate pizza, i laughed when Foxy would say a joke, and i was happy_.

 _Suddenly, all the lights went out. I was beginning to get a little scared. All of a sudden, the lights came back on. But they weren't normal lights. They were purple lights. I heard a deep laugh, and i turned around. I looked at the others, but when i saw them, i gasped. They were ghosts! There was a brown one, a purple one, a red one, a yellow one and a golden one._

 _I started to back away, but bumped into something. I slowly looked up, and i saw purple guy splattered with blood. He grabbed me by the throat, but before i could do anything-_

 _Dream end:_

I woke up with a start.

I started to whimper a little, but before i could get up, Percy was next to me. 'Damn his super senses' i thought as Percy started to fuss over me. "Sofie! Are you allright?! Did you have a nightmare?! Wha-" "Percy! You're acting like a mother hen! I'm fine!" I cut Percy off. I looked around, and saw Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Goldie stiffling their laughs. I glared at them, but they just burst out laughing. "Ha ha. Very funny guys." I said.

Over the years, Percy figured out how to turn human. He had tan skin, the same sea green eyes and black hair with two black dog ears. He had on a open black and dark sea green vest over a light sea green long sleeved shirt with folded sleeves. On the vest he had a badge that looked like a black and white dog. He also wore black dress pants and black shoes.

Percy pouted, which was adorable by the way (he's a dog, okay!), and said "Come on guys! It's almost 12 PM!" and ran out of the door.

The pizzeria was going to be closed down today, so this was our last night guard. We were still going to live there though.

The night guard was new and Percy was really excited to kill him. After we transformed, we got into our positions, and waited for the bell. A while after 12 PM we heard a scream, as expected. Snickering softly, Bonnie and me started to head towards the office with Percy on the other side of the building. After a while of trying to get in, Percy killed him. After that we celebrated with a pizza that Chica made.

Percy POV:

We were just celebrating with a delicious pizza that Chica made, when we were suddenly flashed away. I recognised the feeling and yelled at the others to close their eyes, which they thankfully did. We landed in a pile on the floor. After a while we finally managed to get out of the pile. I looked around and realized we were on Olympus! I glared at the gods, well, the gods that banished me. I looked around the room and found...oh gods... Annabeth,Jacob and the rest of the seven. "...So..." I said awkwardly... "P-percy?" asked Poseidon "Heyyyy" i said awkwardly...again. "PERSEUS JACKSON" Zeus said dramatically 'They didn't change at all.' I thought dryly while rolling my eyes. "What." i said, uninterested. I could see the others stiffling their laughter, while the six plus Jacob looked horrified.

"We found evidence that you did not help Gaea, and since there is going to be another war, and because you are powerful, we decided that you will help us." Zeus annouced. "WHAT!" Me, my friends, and the seven plus Jacob yelled. "You heard me." Zeus said. "NO!" i yelled. Everyone except my friends looked at me with confusion. "What do you mean, 'no'?" Poseidon quietly asked. He looked heartbroken, but that was impossible. He didn't care about me. "I mean exactly what i said! You banished me, you betrayed me, so why the Hades would i fight for you? Go fight your stupid war yourself!" I shouted.

"You have no say in this! You are going to fight this war, whetever you want to or not!" Zeus yelled. I growled, which got suprised looks from the gods and the seven (The six plus Jacob), but agreed. Even though he is a drama quenn, he's still a god. "Fine. I'll fight your stupid war, but my friends are going with me." I said. Zeus agreed, even though he wasn't happy about it. "Where will you be staying?" asked Apollo curiously. "If it would be possible, we would like a portal to our home." Freddy said. Zeus, again, agreed but wasn't happy about it. The seven then led us to camp half-blood. It was just like i remembered. "So... what's with the animal parts?" Asked Leo. I didn't know if he was still at my side, but i hoped he was. Same with Nico and Thalia. The hunters were apparently at the camp to help with the war.

"It's a long story matey" Foxy said. "Yeah" agreed Bonnie. "It can't be that long." protested Annabi-sorry, Annabeth. "Well, it might be not but we're not comfortable with telling it so you can go and die in a hole or something." Said Goldie which made the seven jump, since they didn't notice be was there while we were quietly laughing. The seven began to show us around camp, since my friends didn't know where everything was, and i didn't remember it that great. While we were walking around the big house, Chiron saw us. "Hey Chiron." said Piper. "Hello everyo-Percy?" Chiron asked. "Hey Chiron." i said. He then walked towards us and did some thing unexpected.

He hugged me. I slowly hugged back, and heard Chiron say "I missed you Percy." "I missed you too, Chiron." I replied. A while later, the seven showed us around the mess hall. Then they showed us the cabins while pointing out their own, the beach where Jacob made sure to demonstrate his 'amazing' powers, and finally we ended up at the arena. I saw some Ares kids sparring together, and Apollo kids practicing archery. I looked at Foxy and noticed that he was looking at the swords along with Freddy, while Bonnie was looking at archery and Goldie and Chica were looking at daggers.

We then bumped into Nico. Styx.

 **A/N:so what do you think so far? Should Leo Nico and Thalia join them? Should someone else join them? If so, what would their costume be? If you have any ideas for the story, please write them. I want this to be a great fanfiction, and i would appreciate your help. Sorry if it was short. Until next time.**


	4. chapter 4

**A/N: Who should date Percy? This is a no Percabeth book, so sorry everyone who wanted them to date. Or he could be single, It's just a suggestion.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (except my OC)**

Chapter 4

Leo POV:

It had been 15 years since Percy was banished. Everyone believed that he was a traitor, except me, Thalia and Nico.

After Percy was banished, Zeus decided that he would make the _new_ seven and Nico immortal.

But apparently, Percy was coming back to camp because there was found evidence that he wasn't a traitor. 'Ha! I knew it!' I thought as i did a happy dance in my head.

Cameron was a huge jerk, but no one else seemed to notice that. Percy was allways like a big brother to me, and i couldn't believe that he would be a traitor.

\--Timeskip--

Olympus

We were at Olympus, waiting for Percy to show up. I was so exicted! I wanted to apologize to him before, but i didn't have the chance. I would have to talk to him in private.

The gods flashed him in, but they also flashed some other people here! They looked pretty weird but i'm not judg- wait are those dog ears on Percy's head?!

"...So..." Percy said awkwardly. He didn't change at all. "P-percy?" asked Poseidon "Heyyyy" Percy said. "PERSEUS JACKSON" Zeus shouted dramatically. I saw Percy roll his eyes, and i couldn't blame him. Even after fifteen years, Zeus was the same. "What." he asked, uninterested which got laughs from his group, but me, Annabeth, Jacob, Piper, Jason, Frank and Hazel gave them horrified looks. I mean, he is a god, and could roast him alive or something.

"We found evidence that you did not help Gaea, and since there is going to be another war, and because you are powerful, we decided that you will help us."

"WHAT!" Everyone (except the gods) yelled.

There was found evidence?! Why didn't anyone tell me! And another war?

"You heard me." Zeus said.

"NO!" Percy yelled, and i could see his reasoning. I would be mad too if someone banished me for something i didn't do, and then told me to fight a war for them. But right now i needed to blend in, so the rest of the seven plus Jacob didn't think i was betraying them. I needed to talk with Percy and his friends first.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Asked Poseidon Quietly. Ever since he found out about Percy being innocent, he was feeling really guilty. But that still didn't help what he did. He would need to do more to make Percy forgive him.

"I mean exactly what i said! You banished me, you betrayed me, so why the Hades would i fight for you? Go fight your stupid war yourself!" He yelled, and like i said, it's understandable.

"You have no say in this! You are going to fight this war, whetever you want to or not!" Shouted Zeus. Wow. Quality motivation right there.

Percy growled- wait since when could he growl? But said "Fine. I'll fight your stupid war, but my friends are going with me." I'm honestly suprised that he agreed so easily, but he propably knew that he can't fight him. Drama queen would propably make him fight in the war, so Percy just avided problems. "Where will you be staying?" asked Apollo curiously. "If it would be possible, we would like a portal to our home." The guy resembling a brown bear said.

\--Timeskip--

Piper POV:

Right now, we were at the arena showing around him and his _friends_. I was angry, angry at the gods that they let him in camp, and i was shocked. Shocked, because i never thought that he would agree to help us in the war. He propably didn't want to anger Zeus more so that he wouldn't kill him. Poseidon disowned Percy, so Zeus can kill him if he wants.

"So... what's with the animal parts?" Leo asked. I was also wondering, but i didn't want to talk to them. "It's a long story matey" The pirate said. "Yeah" the guy resembling a bunny agreed. "It can't be that long." Annabeth argued. "Well, it might be not but we're not comfortable with telling it so you can go and die in a hole or something." The guy that looked like a golden bear said, which made us jump since we didn't notice he was there, while Percy and his friends quietly laughed.

Percy's friends also glared at us a lot. Especially at Annabeth and Jacob. They were propably just jealous. Jacobeth was a waaay better ship than Percabeth ever was.

"Why are you glaring at us that much" Jason voiced my thoughts as Percy walked away to talk to Chiron.

"Don't act like ye don't know. Percy be talkin' bout' how ye turned yer backs at him every day when he turned up! Ye scurvy dogs didn't ever deser'e a matey like him!" The guy that looks like fox growled at us while speaking.

I was about to say more, but Percy came back before i could say anything. "Guys? Is everything allright?" Percy asked. "Yeah, Percy. Everything's fine." Said the little girl. I realized that we didn't know they're names. "What are your names? You haven't introduced yourselves yet." I asked. "Bonnie" "Foxy" "Freddy" "Goldie" "Chica" "Sofie" They introduced themselves. "Weird names." i mumbled. "So?" Sofie asked. "Nothing, nothing" i said.

Percy was about to say something, but Nico bumped into him. "Percy?!" Nico said, suprised. "Nico?! Is that you?" Percy asked, equally suprised.

"Where have you been?! We were worried sick!" Nico yelled. Percy hung his head low and mumbled something to Nico, most likely an Apology.

Nico sighed, and said "It's allright." and hugged Percy, And Percy slowly hugged back while we were standing there gaping at them. Nico Di Angelo _hugging_ someone! Impossible!

They broke away, and Nico walked away after saying a goodbye.

"Come on we should propably head back to the pizzeria." Percy said. 'pizzeria?' I thought as they headed away.

Percy POV:

We were heading towards the portal in the forest that led to the pizzeria.

We stepped to the portal and BAM we were there.

For the rest of the night (since we don't actually need sleep, we just sometimes like to do it) we planned for the war and talked.

 **A/N: hopefully you liked this chapter. Until next time.**


	5. sorry

Hey guys, I'm sorry for everyone that enjoyed this story, but i won't continue it. If there is anyone that would like to adopt it, then PM me and I'll gladly let you continue this. I decided that maybe i should wait for a little while before making my own stories.

-LunaTheIntrovert


End file.
